


Blinky does not qualify as Adult Supervision

by black_katana



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AAARRRGGHH!!! loves him anyway, Blinky is a disaster, Gen, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_katana/pseuds/black_katana
Summary: Blinky goes on a research binge. AAARRRGGHH!!! goes to spend a couple nights at Toby’s house. When he comes back Blinky hasn’t slept. Or eaten. This is brought to AAARRRGGHH!!!’s attention when Blinky faints mid-rant. AAARRRGGHH!!! is not pleased.





	Blinky does not qualify as Adult Supervision

AAARRRGGHH!!! hadn’t been worried about leaving Blinky alone for a couple of nights. The historian had been left by himself in a bout of intense research before, and the world hadn’t ended. AAARRRGGHH!!! himself felt he could use a little break away from the other. Blinky was particularly wound up this time around and between his random darting around the room and abrupt topic changes in his dictated thoughts AAARRRGGHH!!! was getting a headache. 

 

Where he once might have gone for a walk around Trollmarket alone, he now had other options, and other places he could stay. Toby’s house might be a little cramped, but he loved spending time with the child who was as quick-witted and fun as he was excitable. There was also a chance of spending time with Jim, and potentially even Draal. AAARRRGGHH!!! was happy he had so many friends in his life now. 

 

“Blinky?” AAARRRGGHH!!!’s first attempt at gaining the historian’s attention yielded no effect, the muttered notes and the four-armed flipping through two books at once continued. 

 

“Blinky!” AAARRRGGHH!!! repeated, this time placing a large hand gently on his friend’s shoulder. The closest eye glanced over and the rest followed as Blinky halted in what he was doing and turned to face him. 

 

“What is it, AAARRRGGHH!!!?” To the larger troll’s relief the historian’s tone was warm and he smiled up at his friend. When deeply intrenched in research Blinky was not always as easy to reach nor was he as kind when he was interrupted. It seemed that, focused though he was, this was not yet an all consuming research bout. 

 

“Gonna go visit Toby. Stay a while.” AAARRRGGHH!!! explained. 

 

“That sounds like a good time.” Blinky nodded agreeably. He briefly shifted the two books he was holding into his lower arms so he could reach up with his upper arms to wrap in the scruff around AAARRRGGHH!!!’s face. Delightedly, AAARRRGGHH!!! returned the embrace, easily engulfing his smaller friend with his huge arms and pressing his cheek affectionately against Blinky’s.

 

“Have a good time. And say hello to Tobias for me!” Blinky said once he stepped back, blinking a bit sleepily from the warm and comfort of their embrace. 

 

“I will.” AAARRRGGHH!!! promised, and with one last smile he departed from their home. 

 

Blinky watched him walk up the stairs and leave. He was contemplating taking a nap for a time- he had been researching constantly for quite a few hours already and it might be easier when his mind was fresher. Unfortunately, this train of thought brought up the memory of a battle tactic used in one of the first battles fought with the Gum Gums united under Gunmar’s leadership- a book sprang to mind- and then his train of thought shot off down the tracks, brief contemplations of a nap disappearing like a supply of socks in a gnome revolution. 

 

The two books already in his possession were tossed on the table haphazardly and Blinky grabbed a notebook before scouring over a nearby stack of books. 

 

The historian scowled when the one he sought didn’t present itself and decided it must be in the library. He grabbed a satchel from the corner of the room and dashed off in the pursuit of knowledge. 

 

~     ~     ~

 

AAARRRGGHH!!! strolled back into Trollmarket two nights later at the edge of the coming morning, a still sleepy Toby in tow. Jim had promised to come down later but for now he was getting some well deserved sleep after a night of sparring with Draal. The now one-armed troll was becoming very proficient in the use of his prosthetic while fighting. 

 

AAARRRGGHH!!! took them in a lazy loop around the Heartstone. Toby loved walking through the market, if not to see the various wares, then to comment on the variety of stones he recognized both in the surroundings and in the stony skin of the trolls themselves. Most trolls took his excited shouts of minerals pretty well— or ignored them altogether and their walk was very nice if not eventful. 

 

“I wonder what Blinky’s been up to,” Toby commented as they neared the entrance to the historian’s home.

 

“Manic research.” AAARRRGGHH!!! stated matter-of-factly, earning laughter from his wingman. 

 

“Well we better make sure he hasn’t wrecked the place,” the human replied cheerfully before the two of them began their descent. 

 

Blinky hadn’t exactly wrecked the place, but he had most definitely greatly increased the chaos. There were extra stacks of books around, indicating to AAARRRGGHH!!! that the historian had made at least a few trips to his library to get some books he thought might aid him in his research. 

 

Blinky was standing at one of the pillars of the room that made up a decent sized flat plane. Using chalk he was drawing an “x” through an arrow that connected two circles filled with various Trollish names. AAARRRGGHH!!! recognized the name in the center of the diagram to be Gunmar, but was uncertain of the rest of the names surrounding his. 

 

“Confound it!” The historian snarled, tossing the book he was holding into a messy pile of books that had probably received a similar treatment. 

 

“Hey Blinky! What’s up? I’m not sure saying “I like what you’ve done with the place” would be accurate, so I’m gonna go with: You’ve been busy,” Tobias chattered jovially as he entered the room, stepping around a pile of books taller than he was. Blinky showed absolutely no indication that he heard, or even noticed that the two had arrived. 

 

“Blinky. I’m home,” AAARRRGGHH!!!! called with a large smile. Blinky grabbed a nearby book with a muttered grumble and began tearing through it with his six eyes. 

 

“Uh, Blinky?” Toby was confused, not used to being utterly ignored. He glanced up at AAARRRGGHH!!! with an uncertain expression. 

 

“Oh no.” AAARRRGGHH!!! had seen this a few times in the past. Blinky was completely consumed by his research and gaining his attention was not going to be easy. Well- it wasn’t particularly hard to _get_ his attention, but it might not be pleasant. 

 

“Oh no? What’s wrong big guy?” 

 

“Blinky is…,” AAARRRGGHH!!! huffed, trying to think of the appropriate word. He was sure there was something more accurate, but he settled for, “Stubborn. Hang on, will get him.”

 

“Get him?” But Toby’s confusion went unanswered as AAARRRGGHH!!! progressed further into the room. The large troll struggled to navigate his own home, and didn’t manage to cross the room without knocking over a large pile. Blinky took no notice of this either, and that just added to AAARRRGGHH!!!’s concern. 

 

Once he reached the historian he repeated his motion of last time, placing a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder and saying his name.

 

Blinky jumped in complete shock and out of AAARRRGGHH!!!’s reach, pen falling from one hand as the other rose to clutch at his chest in dismay. The lower hands held two books each. 

 

“AAARRRGGHH!!! you’ve returned.” The historian breathed heavily for a second, trying to dismiss his sudden alarm. “No matter. Quickly, grab me that book on the corner of the table.” Blinky gestured vaguely with a hand and his attention drifted back to one of the books he was holding. 

 

AAARRRGGHH!!! frowned slightly upset by the other’s dismissive tone at his return home, but also because he was generally concerned by the other. The larger troll made no move to grab the book he had been commanded to, instead giving Blinky a good look.

 

The historian was always fidgety. AAARRRGGHH!!! had noticed before that if not occupied his four hands could work around each other in dizzying motions. But at the moment the movements of the unhindered upper hands looked more like shakiness rather than fidgeting. The amount of time Blinky could have read a page was greatly lengthened, and as AAARRRGGHH!!! watched the historian blinked his eyes unevenly before crawling up the page to start reading again. Things were most certainly not normal.

 

AAARRRGGHH!!! placed his hand back on the historian’s shoulder, giving a gentle pull to turn the other and encourage him to give him his attention. “Blinky okay?”

 

Blinky did hear him this time, scowling at the question before retorting, “I’m fine. I need that book AAARRRGGHH!!!”

 

When the large troll continued to stare at him in concern- rather than say _getting the book_ \- Blinky huffed in exasperation. He pushed AAARRRGGHH!!!’s arm off of him and turned on his heels, intent on walking around the giant hairy road block. 

 

Only the halfway turn did more than spin him around. Blinky realized- with a distant feeling of alarm- that though he turned, it somehow also disrupted his ability to maintain which way was up. His first attempted step led to wobbling knees and grey creeping in across his vision. And so, feeling like he was trapped on a gyre with a broken gyroscope, Blinky pitched forward toward an unplanned meeting with the floor. 

 

Toby gasped, but AAARRRGGHH!!!, with a noise of distress, moved quickly and swept one large arm in front of the historian so that he didn’t fall so much as he just unintentionally plopped down onto his arm.

 

“Blinky are you okay?!” Toby dashed through the books to his wingman’s side.

 

After a few unmoving moments Blinky tried to stand, but only manage to flip around on AAARRRGGHH!!!’s arm such that it was supporting his back. AAARRRGGHH!!! reached out with his other arm to give more support. 

 

The historian was blinking blearily up at his friend, then down at Tobias who was suddenly at his side. His current series of thoughts slackened and fell like so many unbound pages. Blinky huffed and gained his feet though he still leaned on AAARRRGGHH!!!, who didn’t release him completely from his grip. 

 

“Blinky?” Toby was still looking up at the troll, concern coloring his features. The historian’s face twisted into an expression somewhere between grumpy and apologetic. He didn’t respond to that aloud, which gave AAARRRGGHH!!! some alarm, as for the most part silence was the first indication that something was wrong with Blinky. But he also made no move to escape from the larger troll’s arms.

 

“Get much sleep, Blinky?” AAARRRGGHH!!! asked, taking care to keep his tone gentle and not accusatory. A sleep deprived Blinky could be startlingly confrontational. 

 

“You were there last I slept,” Blinky grumbled, but at the same time moved closer to the larger troll so he was leaning against his chest instead of his arms. Overall it had the effect of making the historian seem like a sullen child and AAARRRGGHH!!! couldn’t help the smile that quirked one side of his mouth- before he had another thought.

 

“Have you eaten?” And the way all six of the Blinky’s eyes shifted to the floor answered that question. “Blinkous Galadrigal!” 

 

And Toby snorted with poorly concealed amusement at both how much like Vendal AAARRRGGHH!!! Sounded, and at how perfectly he managed the polysyllabic name. He must have had years of practice. 

 

Neither troll took notice to the human’s entertainment at their conversation.AAARRRGGHH!!! looked very disappointed, and Blinky was wavering on the line between guilty and defensive. 

 

“The thought _did_ occur to me-“

 

“Thinking is not eating.”

 

“Well I had very important things to think about-“

 

“ _You can’t think when you don’t eat.”_

 

_“I was going to eat!”_

 

The argument switched intro Trollish without either noticing.

 

“ _Was that before or_ after _you fainted from hunger?”_

 

_“Probably after…”_ Blinky mumbled and AAARRRGGGHHH!!! let out a huge huff of air, ruffling the other’s hair.

 

“ _After?! And you say the children are bad at taking care of themselves and keeping regular hours! Blinkous-“_

 

_“They are!”_

 

_“And how are you any better? You just_ fainted _into my arms because you can’t manage regularly eating and sleeping.”_

 

Toby watched the argument mostly with entertainment. Even when the language changed such that he didn’t actually know what they were saying anymore, it was obvious that it wasn’t too severe an argument. AAARRRGGHH!!! looked more exasperated than angry and Blinky, though snarly and defensive, didn’t actually move away from the other even as his voice rose. The smaller troll was still leaning against AAARRRGGHH!!!’s chest, their faces close as they exchanged grumpy words. 

 

Finally AAARRRGGHH!!! must have made an unbeatable point- or Blinky got too tired to argue as he didn’t make a counter retort and instead just pressed his face into the hair covering the crook of AAARRRGGHH!!!’s neck and grunted. 

 

AAARRRGGHH!!!’s expression was still slightly chagrinned but he couldn’t stop it from becoming that affectionate gaze he always directed at Blinky. 

 

Toby let out a chuckle.

 

This time he gained AAARRRGGHH!!!’s attention and once he made eye contact the troll asked, “Wingman help me out?”

 

“What do you need big guy?” Toby was eager to help, as he always was. 

 

“Need to go get food,” AAARRRGGHH!!! explained and stood upright, his arms sweeping Blinky up in the same moment such that his face remained buried in AAARRRGGHH!!!’s hair. 

 

Blinky didn’t make a sound as he was picked up and carted across the room to one of the thick rugs in the corner. Toby followed in amusement, scooting out of the way of a falling pile of books that his wingman had bumped.

 

Only when AAARRRGGHH!!! put him down to sit on the rug did Blinky make a noise of protest that he was no longer in the larger troll’s embrace. 

 

Toby was surprised to find himself suddenly lifted as AAARRRGGHH!!! moved him into the four arms that were still reaching out toward the other. 

 

Blinky blinked blearily and made a disgruntled noise that his arms were suddenly full of human, but he huffed and brought Tobias to his chest and embraced him anyway. From the grasp of the four-armed troll Toby blinked at AAARRRGGHH!!! in confusion.

 

“Watch Blinky for me.” AAARRRGGHH!!! said by way of explanation.

 

The large troll was gone before Toby could formulate a protest. 

 

“Are you alright Blinky?” The human asked a few moments later, also concerned at the loquacious historian’s maintained silence. 

 

Blinky’s only response was an quiet hum. His six eyes were closed and his arms remained a comfortable grip so Toby shrugged and let himself be held. 

 

~     ~     ~     

 

When AAARRRGGHH!!! returned a few minutes later, a large meal with him, the two were dozing quietly in the corner. He thought about it a few moments before deciding he could use a bit more rest himself.

 

AAARRRGGHH!!! set the food down on the table and nestled in around the two on the rug, large arms bracketing them. Blinky’s upper arms released Toby as he partially twisted, face nuzzling into AAARRRGGHH!!!’s shoulder nook. Neither human nor troll woke though they did relax more with his support. 

 

Cradling the two people most precious to him in his arms AAARRRGGHH!!! smiled softly and drifted off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! are basically married. Also, Blinky's library and where the two of the live are two different places.... I'm pretty sure.... 
> 
> Blinky is a GIANT NERD who needs to sleep. I'm hoping in the show he actually ate food at regular intervals even if he didn't sleep on his researching binge.


End file.
